heaven sent, hell bound
by hallucinajenny
Summary: Hidan is son, and servant, of the death god Jashin. Kakuzu is a human who was brutally murdered by the woman he loved, and after death turned into a demon. Madara is the trickster god and has has some not-so-pleasant plans for the two. Gore and swearing.
1. The begining of the end

AN: I have had this as an idea for a long time and have only just written it down. There will be some references to Greek and Norse mythology. Currently the gods in power are the Kages, the king of the gods is the first hokage, Madara is the trickster god, and Jashin is the god of death. Everyone else is unimportant.

Warning: Gore and swearing sorry no kakuhidan. I want this to be a serous fic so there will probably be no romance… unless a lot of people bug me about how they want kakuhidan.

Disclaimer: I wrote naruto, and bleach, and deathnote. I have a lion in my backyard, his name is Eric, and my lion has a pet bunny that is also named Eric. I invented the light bulb, the TV, and pocky. I can time travel and I have the ability to read minds.

_Memories/dreams_

"talking"

_thoughts_

If this is a bit confusing I'm sorry but it's the way I like to write.

* * *

_Flesh tore, ripping itself clean of his body. The pain intensified as he was slowly ripped apart. "This would have been so much nicer if you had just stayed the perfect human pet you were. It truly hurts me to destroy such a beautiful body. If you had just behaved this wouldn't have been necessary." She grasped his chin affectionately. "You were my favorite… if you beg for your life I might think about fixing you." She moved in closer, trying to mimic the intimacy they had once shared. It sickened him, Taki _(1)_ had been all he had ever wanted, beautiful, kind, smart. He had let her into his home, his bed, and finally, her worst trespass, his heart. "You said you loved me, how is this any different? Through love, you were mine, and through this, you will become mine once again. It can even be like it once was, I will play your silly human games, and nothing will have changed. How does that sound, huh?"_

_The blood was staring to well up in his mouth, and he understood that there were only two choices, to die, or to live as a pampered pet. As Taki drew closer, his mind was made. His tanned face opened into a broad smile as he spoke. "Love is blind, I was a fool." He spat in her face, and felt the cold metal of a knife pressed against the edge of his mouth._

"_You have denied my offer twice now, there will not be a third time." The knife slid through soft flesh, followed by a torrent of blood and slurred screams. The process was slowly repeated, as Taki reveled in his pain. "I have already broken your body… what is next?" She took a step back. "Your mind?" And another. "No… your heart. Would it hurt you to hear that my words meant nothing? … To know that you were just another toy? …to know that your entire life led up to nothing? You are nothing. Nothing to me, to your parents, to your friends. We all used you. Because that's what life is, using another to gain happiness, simple really. You refused to use others, so you were used."_

_The tears would not stop, they just flowed into the open wounds causing more pain, but it didn't matter, it was all over. "G-god will g-g-give you b-b-blood… t-to drink…" And slowly the darkness took him. _

"_Oh, Kakuzu darling, there is no God."

* * *

_

"_You were used. You let her in and she destroyed you." Kakuzu twitched. "And now you will die like the dog you are." His body twitched again. "You hate her? Despise her? Then destroy her."_

"_How do you expect me to do that? I'm dead. I can't do anything." _

"_I there is no place for you in the underworld. So you have two choices, you can live… or cease to exist." A red eye appeared and watched as Kakuzu's body twitched. _

"_Two choices. Two choices! Is that all that life is, TWO FUCKING CHOICES?" His hackles rose. Everything he ever had was leading up to two choices and he could clearly see what it meant in the end. He was a man of business; he understood that nothing was ever free. To get something like a second chance at life meant that he was going to have to give up something important. "My answer is obvious. Now tell me, what do you want!"_

_The face of a young boy formed around the eye, his face contorted in an emotion that Kakuzu could not name, but one thing he knew, he had just given up something very valuable. "Hmm, you are very smart, most people don't think to read the fine print. There is a catch, but it doesn't matter at the moment." Kakuzu looked down at his body, watching it twitch as his nerves slowly realized that the body was dead and the signals from the brain have long stopped._

"_Tell me now." The anger flooded him, he wanted answers and all this boy did was mock him. "Tell me or I will kill you! I don't care if you're a god or death or whatever, I will kill you!"_

"_Tsk, temper, temper." A body began to move along with the head, and stood just above Kakuzu's body. "I'll inform you of everything in time, but now I need to make sure I even need you at all. You were so easily used by that woman…"_

_That was the straw that broke the camels back, even in death he was mocked. A burning rage filled his body, starting from his core and moving to the tips of his fingers. The rage soon became tangible, in the form of long threads that slowly mended his broken body, sewing together the torn pieces, altering his body to their image. The pain of all of this was unbearable. The boy simply watched as Kakuzu writhed in pain. "You see you must be taken over by your inner demons, leave your humanity behind, become a demon yourself." And in a moment the boy was gone, leaving Kakuzu to either live or die._

"_Simple enough." Taki's words echoed in his head. Her words, laced with hatred, hung heavy in the air, becoming the fuel to Kakuzu's rage. The one thing that kept him moving through the whole ordeal was the thought of personally ripping out that hag's heart.

* * *

_

Purple eyes scanned the room, periodically resting on the three humans before him. "Why are you here?" humans rarely ever made it this far.

"We have come to destroy the evil one." A smile appeared across the white-haired man's face. The men pulled swords and moved their bodies into an attack possession. "And we will kill any one who crosses our path, be it god or demon, we will accomplish out task!"

"Tsk. Will you ass-holes shut the hell up! You're giving me a headache!" The men took an uneasy step backwards. "I hate stupid fucking mouth-breathers like you. How dare you step in to the sacred land of gods and demand a fight! You truly believe that heathens like you are worth the time of Jashin-sama?" he cracked his staff against the ground, purple flames spread from the top, fanning out to create a triple bladed scythe. "Your opponent is me!" He launched at them without further warning.

* * *

Kakuzu woke up in a cold sweat, his dream had been more vivid then usual. A hand ran along his cheek, touching the stitches that could not be seen by the human eye.

"Oh you're awake…" His eyes drifted to the other person in the bed, a beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Did I wake you?" He asked wile she preoccupied herself with nestling into his chest.

"No. I was awake for a while now…" The woman placed an ear on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. "Your heart is going crazy, do I excite you that much"

"No I just had a bad dream." Trying not to draw to much attention to the action, he placed two fingers to his neck, feeling the muscles as they twitched to the beat of his hearts. _One, two, three, four… only four? One must have died in my sleep, which means I need to restock…_ the two bodies moved closer to each other, kissing and cuddling. Kakuzu lowered his mouth into the woman's hair and whispered. "I love you Krystal." A gasp could be heard as she looked up at the tanned man in shock.

"I-I love you too!" Kakuzu moved in for a hug but was pushed away. "No. I'm going to go take a shower." Krystal quickly jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of panties. Stopping at the door she quickly turned and added. "But you are free to join me."

"I would love to." _…You stupid whore._ He watched as she left the room, and smiled._ I get a new heart and I don't have to replace my sheets. Today is going to be good.

* * *

_

Hidan stood amongst the gore. The humans proved to have been weaker then he had originally thought, and now he was left with nothing but a pile of dead bodies. And dead bodies were boring. He shuffled about the makeshift battlefield, occasionally hacking off a limb from a near by corpse, as a loud clapping echoed through the halls.

"Wow that was amazing, Hidan-chan!" A young boy with spiky black hair gingerly stepped out from the shadows. Hidan gave an involuntary shiver, this kid seriously creeped him out.

"The fuck you want, Madara?" He clicked the scythe against the floor in annoyance, splattering some more blood onto the already soaked ground.

"Why do you keep calling me that, Hidan-chan? My name is Tobi. _Tobi_!" Tobi gave a playful smile, but there was something behind the expression that made the zealot shudder. There was a certain hungriness behind the smile, a hungriness that seemed to say 'this was no child'.

"Cut the bullshit, Madara! You can change your face all you fucking want, but you can't change your eye. He pointed to the large red orb, lodged in young boy's skull. "Now tell me why you're here."

"Tobi doesn't want to."

"Tell me or I will kill you!"

"I once knew someone who said the exact same thing." The hungry smile returned. "He is dead now… more or less." Hidan brought up his scythe and pointed it at the boy.

"I don't trust you."

"Tobi never said you could." That smile was really starting to piss him off. "And Hidan-chan? You may be immortal, but do you really think you can kill a god?"

That was the last straw, he launched himself at the so-called god, preparing for the worst, when _something_ stopped him. The zealot was held in place by the silver pendant around his neck. The silver glowing red hot against his pale skin.

"Hidan! That is enough!" A tall man with blood red hair and black eyes appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"Y-yes, Jashin-sama!" The young demigod was released from the spell and quickly moved to kneel at his master's feet. "I'm sorry."

"I need to have a word with my younger brother. _Alone_."

"I understand." Hidan sent one last glare towards the so-called 'Tobi', before leaving the two gods alone.

"Jashin-nii-san?" (2)

"What?" The taller man asked irritably.

"Your time is ending, soon this world will change. And you will be left behind in the pages of history." All playful tone had left his voice, he was no longer Tobi, but Madara. "The next generation is already taking form. "

"My preparations have been made."

"And what of your _loyal follower_?"

"Will follow your cause as long as he can kill things."

"Good." A final smile played across the young boys features. "Farewell Jashin-nii-san." And in the blink of an eye he was gone.

"Farewell little brother."

* * *

(1) Taki = Takigakure. I used the name of Kakuzu's old village for the character of his Ex-Fiancé. I will go into more detail of her in later chapters.

(2) Madara and Jashin are brothers. Madara is the god of tricksters, Jashin is the god of death.


	2. Tell them 'the devil made me do it'

Well I am getting better with updating. I am not sure how I feel about this chapter… idk… I will feel around with it…

Give me some feedback, I want to know what you peoples think.

* * *

He ambled through the mob as if he belonged, his shirtless chest, white hair, and blood stained wings drew no extra attention. He seemed so at ease in the writhing swarm of human flesh. It was a hot and sunny, summer day without even a hint of a breeze. An outdoor concert was being held, with loud music, large crowds, expensive souvenirs, and bad food. He took pleasure at the hot weather that seemed to tear through their sanity, every bump in the throng; every drop of sweat only frayed tempers even more. All of it was just chaos in waiting, and Hidan loved it.

He tapped a passerby, giving his most charming smile and looking the picture of innocence. "Hey me man, do you know when the main show starts?" He tapped his wrist a few times, it was one of those strange little things that humans did, as if they believed that others were unaware of the concept of time. Hidan was proud of himself for being able to blend in with the pathetic creatures that he was to rule over.

The mad looked between Hidan, the stadium, and the throng of people that separated them. "Dude, if you want to catch the main show you are gonna have to run, it starts in like, two minutes."

Hidan nodded and headed in the direction of the main stage. He simply pushed through the crowd; everyone he touched became more unruly and irritated.

He was actually very pleased with himself today. He had picked the perfect venue, the perfect time, the perfect weather, everything was just falling in line for him and he loved it.

He made it to the stage just as the band was being introduced, pushing past the people and climbing onto the platform unannounced. The band seemed perturbed by his presence, assuming that he was a fan, before he flashed his identification.

Standing above the people he felt as if he was in his rightful place, above the pitiful little creatures that called themselves humans. He raised his hands above his head, trying to gather the attention of the crowd. He could feel it, the anger that he was postponing the show, the frustration that it might be canceled, and on top of it all was the burning hot sun above them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am afraid to tell you but," he let that hang in the air for a moment, "I have some bad news!"

The audience exploded with angry shouting. It was so loud that Hidan could no longer speak over the noise. He tried a few more times but no one would listen.

One of the band members stepped up, holding his hands up high so that all attention would be drawn to him. "Will you people please be quiet? This man is only trying to do his job, please let him." He continued to speak clearly and calmly, and the crowd was responding. They became quieter and more reasonable the longer he spoke. Hidan needed to do something about that.

The man would never know what happened after that. All he would see was the audience's eyes widening in horror. All he would hear were the panicked screams as the life faded from his body.

Hidan swung his scythe through the air, letting blood fly off and splatter on the crowd. That was when the reality of what they just saw fell upon them. The people started to run, trying to get as far away from the crazed man as possible, only to find that the way out was blocked by some invisible force. He let them stew in that for a moment, enjoying the sweet tang of fear that the air now carried.

"If you had listened to me you would have known that there is no way out! You will all be slaughtered for my cause! But there is good news!" His voice boomed over the horde in an unearthly way. The slowed down a little, some of them looking up expectantly for some sign of salvation. "I will spare anyone who helps me! Slaughter for your safety! Mow down the people who stand in your way! It is now your life, or theirs!" Some of the people looked in horror, others looked as if they were considering it, and some just stared in confusion, their minds refusing to understand what he had just said.

He snapped a finger and strange beasts ascended from the ground. They looked very dog-like in nature, with long snouts, pointed ears and stubby tails, but that was where the resemblance stopped. Instead of fur they seemed to have charred flesh, that had rotten away in some places. Across their backs there were holes that released thick white steam, or oozed a slick black liquid. They had no lips, so they continually snarled, showing off blackened fangs.

He snapped his fingers again and they descended into the crowd, ripping apart anyone who was within reach.

Hidan was not far behind them. He jumped from the stage, letting his wings carry him further out. As he fell again he brought his scythe down, cleaving a woman in two. He ran about the crowd, murdering almost everyone he could, clearly avoiding the people who were killing to save themselves, he would deal with them later.

The air became steamy from the beasts; it smelled of fear, anger, and blood. Hidan felt euphoric, his scythe once again sliding into the flesh of dirty heathens, ripping their unclean souls from their bodies.

* * *

Hidan sat on the stage, one of the beast sat at his side as the others rounded up the survivors. He scratched the creature's leathery hide, enticing happy grunts, and causing the stubby tail to wag happily. Wile others saw nothing but horror in these creatures, Hidan saw something else, they were scarred souls, beings who have been hurt so much in life that they were twisted and rotting in their afterlives. Even a cold heart such as his couldn't help but feel pity for the twisted things.

The humans were gathered in front of him, and he gave himself a moment to enjoy the fear, and disgust that radiated from them. It was one of those rare peaceful moments that he allowed himself.

He held his hands above his head, drawing their attention. "Congratulations, you are all horrible human beings." They looked at him in confusion.

"But… you told us to do it!"

"And? You fucking listened? I'm a fucking psychopath and you listened to me?" He laughed loudly at their stupidity.

"You said you would spare us! We did it to save ourselves!" One man shouted from the crowd.

"So… you did it just to save your lives?" The people nodded in agreement. "Then what makes you so much more important than them?" The nodding stopped as they tried to think of an answer. "You only bought yourselves a little time. A few more years, but it ain't much. And just think, in all that time you will remember what you have done. You are going to live with the burden of killing an innocent, killing someone who could have cured cancer, or ended war, and then when you die, you are going to the deepest darkest corner of the underworld, where you will be tortured for eternity."

"But why? I only did it because I have children! I couldn't leave them alone!" A woman screamed.

An evil smile spread across Hidan's features. "What about all those other people? They had families too. Children, lovers, parents, almost everyone in this crowd had those. How would your children feel if they knew that their mother killed many innocents _just because of them._ I heard that kids have the habit of blaming themselves for things they didn't do, maybe if you are lucky one of the brats will kill themselves out of shame. It doesn't matter how many die, as long as you are alive right?" He smiled as her face fell, the horror of what she had done finally sinking in.

"I didn't kill any of you heathens because now you are going to have to live the rest of your lives with the guilt of what you have done. And when you finally die there is nothing but torture for you. All because you wanted to live a little longer. Hope you enjoy your barrowed time." He turned and walked away from the poor souls, his twisted smile still in place.

The last thing they heard of Hidan before he disappeared was a sadistic laugh and a mumbled "Stupid fuckers."

* * *

"Nobody knows the exact motives of the murderer, only that they have started a wave of chaos that seems to be engulfing the region. Many people are speculating that this is the government's way of controlling the population, but that is yet to be confirmed. So far the body count is has reached the thousands. Our hearts go out to the victims and their families. Police are issuing warnings to stay inside at night, an to always travel with a compani-" The television turned off with a decisive click.

"Pathetic…" Came the bitter growl from across the room.

The murders had started almost about a year before, slowly creeping closer to the city. It wasn't the killings themselves that were strange, but when they happened. A massacre would be announced, and people would be scared for a short while, and once they calmed down all would be quiet for a short time before another slaughter was announced. It was Obvious that the killers was enjoying the terror that they were inflicting.

All of this suited Kakuzu just fine, the killings scared people, and scared people are stupid people, and stupid people are easy to control. Kakuzu liked control.

In fact, the murders were good for business. Kakuzu was what you would call a 'jack of all trades'. If a person needed a gun, he would ask what kind. Needed information? He had it all. Wanted someone dead? The body will never be found. Well, of course, that is if the money is good, and_ the money was good._

There really was something euphoric about having an entire city under his thumb; all of the politicians were either being bribed, or blackmailed, same with the police. He had absolute power over the government in the city, and that was just one more thing that he could sell. His money piled in various banks across the country, and in several others. Hundreds turned to thousands, and thousands turned to millions under his miserly grasp. He had enough money to live over three lifetimes in the lap of luxury, and being as he was immortal, he would need it.

The only thing about the murders that actually bothered him was that he didn't know who was doing them. He was certain that if he met the person responsible he would give them a big hug and offer them a discount on his services, and Kakuzu wasn't the hugging or discount giving type.

If he experienced a chill down his spine, or a strange feeling of foreboding, then he ignored them. He had no idea just how deeply he himself was involved in the murders.


End file.
